


No one remembers when the wheel was broken

by honeyedlion



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Ending, Cruelty, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedlion/pseuds/honeyedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spice of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one remembers when the wheel was broken

**Author's Note:**

> Set presumably just after they’ve killed those responsible for the mess of his life.

Ciel stood from where he squatted on the floor, his boots making thick noises on the wet floor. He wiped his hands absently on his coat.

                The blood merely smeared, sticky strands spreading messily onto the wool without soaking in. He turned to look at Sebastian, and his eyes were huge, blank like a porcelain doll. Each eyelash was exquisitely aligned, casting a reflexive lacing of shadows across high, fine cheekbones. He was a broken piece of art.

                "So. We killed him. It's over."

                "It's over." Sebastian agreed, his voice a curious blank, a white glove hiding a sinister seal.

                "And I can die now."

                "Yes." Sebastian murmured, softer this time, and at the agreeing sound Ciel took a wobbling step towards him, his legs unsteady like a young fawn. Even his hair had a streak of blood in it.

                Sebastian reached out his hand as Ciel slipped on the wet floor, his knees hitting the marble with a wet smack. He blinked up at Sebastian.

                "I... have nothing."

                "You have many things, young master."

                Ciel stared at him, so empty, and Sebastian realized with a slowly growing chill he could see none of the soul he had hungered for. His eyes were glass bells, hollow.

                "Where did you go?" Sebastian asked curiously, tugging off a glove, to allow his bare hand to stroke the side of Ciel's cheek.

                "Does it matter?" Ciel whispered and even his voice was dry grass rubbing together in a field, empty cracked shells, and leafless trees. He was devoid of life.

                Inedible.

                "Ciel." Sebastian said softly.

                "You did everything you could."

                Ciel blinked at him.

                "But even this won't bring them back."

                Ciel shook his head, as though clearing it, trying to hear him. He didn't seem to understand the words.

                "Your parents are dead. They loved you, but they died. Nothing you do can affect that."

                Ciel blinked, and then Sebastian watched as his mouth widened into a terrible silent scream, a rictus of pain. He whimpered, a small hurt sound, and then tears welled in his eyes.

                Ciel cried, for the first time since his parent’s death, huge wracking sobs. They shook the small frailty of his body, a rough tormented sound. He sounded tortured. It was the sort of crying that didn't heal but hurt. Like rotten flesh, these sounds were being cut from him, torn out and slipped from his mouth. He sobbed, and shook at Sebastian's feet, and when he looked up, his eyes pools of tears, face a red crumpled mess, Sebastian smiled.

                He was so hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> Take a [soul](http://honeyedlion.tumblr.com/). Or submit a request.


End file.
